


Spike Meets Connor

by ebonyfeather



Series: Spike at the ARC [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for a prompt from a random pairing generator- "Spike meets Connor Temple on the Forth Bridge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike Meets Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Although it is a crossover with Buffy/Angel, it is primarily Primeval.

Connor looked on in surprise as the blonde-haired man stepped through the anomaly, moments before it shimmered closed again. He suddenly thought that it might not have been such a good idea to come here alone to investigate the anomaly, in the middle of the night. He’d only volunteered because he’d been nearby, spending the week with his aunt. When Lester had phoned him, he’d agreed to check it out.

 

The man stopped, frowned, and looked around before fixing his stare on Connor.

 

“Oi! You! Where am I?”

 

Connor began to back away slowly; something about this guy made him nervous. Maybe it was the way he watched Connor as though he were lunch. Trying to keep his eye on the stranger, Connor began hurrying back to his car but before he’d taken two steps, the man was there in front of him.

 

“Please don’t hurt me!”

 

The stranger gave him an exasperated look that reminded him of the ones Lester gave him whenever he did something stupid.

 

“I’m not hungry,” he relied. “Now, where is this?”

 

Connor decided to ignore the first part. “Forth Bridge. Scotland,” he elaborated.

 

“Bugger.” The stranger rounded on him. “One minute, I’m in Sunnydale, in my crypt and then that bloody sparkly thing appeared and… now I’m here.”

 

“Crypt?”

 

That earned him another eye-roll. “Yes, crypt. I’m a vampire; where the hell else do you expect me to sleep?”

 

“V-Vampire?” Connor mulled it over for a moment. He knew that he should be scared, like he was before, but… “Cool! Really? A real vampire? Like Blade or Dracula? No, wait, Blade wasn’t a full vampire, was he? He was only half-vampire, half-human-”

 

“Do you ever stop talking?”

 

Connor smiled self-consciously. “Sorry. I’m Connor, by the way.”

 

“Spike,” the stranger said, taking a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his black leather trench-coat and lighting one up. “So, any idea how I’m gonna get back home now the whatjmacallit’s vanished?”

 

Connor shook his head. “It’s called an anomaly. It might come back, but that doesn’t happen very often.”

 

Spike took another drag on his cigarette and then smiled happily. “So, where are we staying?”

 

“We?”

 

“If I’m gonna be here for a while, I’ll need someplace to crash. Right?”

 

The walk back to the car was silent as Connor tried to work out how to tell his aunt that he’d brought a strange bloke home with him. It didn’t last.

 

“So, have you got fangs? Can you turn into a bat? That’d be cool if you could fly…”

 

Spike sighed. It could be a long night.

 

 

\--------------

 


End file.
